Theon Greyjoy
Theon Greyjoy was the son of Balon Greyjoy and the Lord Reaver of the Iron Islands. He is known as Scalebreaker, after wounding Rhaegar Targaryen in the Second Targaryen Rebellion. Appearance Theon is a lean, dark, handsome youth. He is known for his arrogance and his cocky smile. He is promiscuous and vain. History Theon was the youngest son of Lord Balon and Lady Alannys Greyjoy. He was born at Pyke and was the fourth child after Rodrik, Maron, and Asha. Balon rebelled against the Iron Throne and the ironborn were crushed in a war led by King Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark. Theon's brothers were both killed in the fighting. Balon Surrendered and was allowed to remain the Lord of the Iron Islands on the condition that Theon remained a hostage and ward of Eddard Stark. Theon's sister Asha remained on the Iron Islands. Despite his status as a hostage at Winterfell, Theon was treated well by the Starks, coming to see Eddard as a surrogate father and becoming best friends with Robb Stark. The Rise of the Greenlander and the She-Kraken's Revenge The lands of salt and sea died a little the day that Theon Greyjoy, the Greencloak, the Greenlander, the Wolfshagger was named Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands. Many swore to never turn so quickly for the Greenlands and would rather have his sister, Asha Greyjoy as Lord Reaper. Balon was set with Asha being heir, but Euron thought otherwise, as a woman could never sit on the Seastone chair. Asha was furious. How could she, the very epitome of all things Iron, be skipped over by a man-child who did nothing for the islands that he once called home. Many of the lords supported her cause, but when the Kraken’s Daughter rebelled against her own, not many would follow suit. She was struck down in a battle on sea, The Kraken’s Daughter against The Grey Storm. Theon Greyjoy proved to be not as green as they all have thought ( or had a bit of luck on his side), Asha’s ship was surrounded and sunk. Her body never was recovered and yet another Greyjoy to feast with the Drowned One. To appease the Lords, Theon married Gisella Goodbrother, the eldest daughter of one of the lords who feverently disliked him the most. This had sated their bloodlust for now, for Gisella was just as stubborn and devoted to the Drowned One that Asha was. While the lord ruled, the lady told him what to say, what to do. Yet Theon still kept in contact with Robb Stark and kept his ties to the North.heon and Robb had further cemented their ties and friendship by marrying a Stark daughter to the heir of the Iron Islands, binding the two great houses. Until the Second Targaryen Rebellion, things were quiet. The Ironborn raided Essosi pirates and traders, staying clear of anything Westrosi. Second Targaryen Rebellion Anything before the Year of the False Spring, the Iron Islands remained quiet and docile. In the Year of the False Spring, Robb marshals his forces in the North during the season they dwelled best in: winter. He had called upon Theon to attack Dragon Prince’s army, hoping to stop their advance towards King’s Landing. Theon held off the Dragon’s Army until Robb Stark and Selywn Baratheon meet to defend against the Dragon Prince. In a daring raid to try and exterminate the problem at the source, Theon Greyjoy, along with Harras Farwynd and a group of just twenty reavers raided through the Dragon’s camp. Quickly dispatching two lookouts, the ironborn hurried their way through the camp, remaining undetected as the cleaved another guard from shoulder to waist before he could raise the exam. Reaching the Dragon’s tent, Theon and his men entered, starting a bloody duel between the Dragon’s men and the Greyjoy’s. Meeting each other in single combat as their men fought, Theon eventually struck Rhaegar in the leg, before being ultimately forced to retreat as the clash continued. Harras Harlaw, Knight of Grey Garden, was dealt a mortal blow during the battle. Little did he know, Rhaegar Targaryen’s wound would fester and the Dragon whelp returned to King’s Landing, tail between his legs. Theon was then known as Scalebreaker for his courage and bravery during such times. Death Theon Greyjoy passed in 345, at Pyke. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn